embauche, débauche
by ylg
Summary: ah, les Cavaliers... 1er volet : où il est question de pollution, de réchauffement climatique, de famine, de guerre, et même de pestilence, et toujours de mort. 2e : un vrai fléau ne prend jamais de vacances. MàJ, 3e: une jeune fille sur une barricade.
1. Pollution, entretien d embauche

**Titre :** entretien d'embauche  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Good Omens  
**Personnages :** Pollution et les trois autres Cavaliers  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman

Production de la "Nuit Drabbles" chez AnnaOz  
Pour Modocanis  
**Prompt :** "réchauffement"  
300 mots

oOo

" ALORS C'EST LUI LE PETIT NOUVEAU QUI REMPLACE PESTILENCE ?  
- Il n'a pas l'air formidable…  
- Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vous voulez un exemple ?  
- Dis toujours.  
- Rien que la pollution atmosphérique. Les molécules à plus de deux atomes, qui piègent les rayonnements. L'augmentation drastique de l'effet de serre. La planète se réchauffe déjà. Les conséquences sur la pêche, sur l'agriculture vont être dramatiques, ça vous plaira sûrement, M Famine. Et puis du côté de l'eau, la montée des océans va être terrible pour la géopolitique, et puis l'accès à l'eau potable va générer des tas de tensions qui seront, je l'espère, du goût de Mme Guerre.  
- POUR MOI, ÇA VAUT LE COUP D'ESSAYER. VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI ?  
- Moui… pourquoi pas.  
- Voyons de quoi il est capable.  
- Au pire, s'il ne fait pas l'affaire, on trouvera toujours un nouveau remplaçant. Les humains ne sont jamais à cours d'idées, en ce qui concerne les fléaux.  
- Oui, mais quant à en trouver un bon… Pestilence me manque.  
- Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser : avec le réchauffement global, les endémies tropicales vont s'étendre, et avec la destruction de la couche d'ozone, les UVs ont tendance à faire muter les virus plus vite. Si je ne vous conviens pas, votre collègue acceptera peut-être de revenir ?  
- Trois en un. Tu es sûr de ne pas trop te disperser, petit ?  
- Je ferai tout pour me montrer digne de votre confiance.  
- Ça m'a l'air un peu opportuniste, quand même.  
- Tu te répands un peu sur nos domaines, non ?  
- C'est ce que je suis. Je coule et je me répands et je tache, surtout là où on ne veut pas de moi.  
- Vu sous cet angle…  
- ADJUGÉ VENDU. "


	2. War, des vacances à la plage

alors voilà, une autre minific sur un autre Cavalier ; je ne sais pas encore si un jour je complèterai les deux restants ou non, mais pourquoi pas...

à l'origine postée seule sous le titre "un vrai fléau ne prend jamais de vacances", ( /s/5670179/ ) le 16 janvier 10 ;

* * *

**Titre :** un vrai fléau ne prend jamais de vacances  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Good Omens (De bons présages)  
**Personnages/Couple : **War (Guerre) et des vacanciers  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Pratchett et Gaiman

Prompt : « plage » Pour Mélie (Noël 2009)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Un paradis de sable blanc bordant des flots bleus, une chaleur agréable que vient adoucir juste comme il faut une brise légère, des gens heureux ne pensant plus à rien, oubliant leurs soucis et leurs querelles, profitant béatement de l'instant présent.

Passe une femme splendide, une rousse flamboyante, et tout s'arrête sur son passage, pour s'animer de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se contente de traverser la plage à grands pas mesurés, cherchant sans se presser un point idéal où se poser.

Dans son sillage, dès qu'elle est hors de portée d'oreille, les passions se déchaînent parmi les vacanciers.

Si l'un d'entre eux a l'audace de la siffler ou même de murmurer admirativement, ses voisins le remettent aussitôt en place, et les choses dégénèrent en un temps record.

« Espèce de pervers, je vous vois reluquer cette dame comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?  
- Quoi, honte ? y'a rien de mal à ça. C'est parce qu'elle est belle en maillot… pas comme certaines autres ici qui font plutôt peur à voir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.µ  
- Non mais vous n'vous êtes pas regardé, vous !  
- De quoi ? Je ne vous permets pas ! »


	3. War, insurrection populaire

**Titre : **la jeune fille sur les barricades  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Bases : **Good Omens + Les Misérables  
**Personnages/Couples : **War, Éponine/Marius à sens unique  
**Genre : **tragédie  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman et Victor Hugo ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Nombre de mots : **333

oOo

Le passage de Guerre à Paris en 1832 tenait plus du passe-temps que d'un véritable travail, estimait-elle. Elle le fit bien, mais sans grande envergure. Une création à échelle très locale, soigneusement peaufinée.  
Il y avait là des hommes venus tuer et se faire tuer. Il y avait même vieillards et enfants, tous sous sa coupe. Au milieu des émeutiers, elle remarqua également un petit fantôme, venu là juste pour mourir par la guerre, pas _pour_ elle. Elle n'était là que pour trouver la mort, guidée par l'aveuglement de l'amour.  
Une fillette pâlichonne et maigrichonne, grimée en homme, qui avait voulu se servir de la guerre pour mourir et qui en définitive ne lui serait même pas utile. Des enfants tragiques comme celle-ci, on en croise dans tous les lieux et à toutes les époques Guerre n'y fait jamais attention, pas plus qu'à aucune de ses victimes collatérales. Cette fille ne faisait pas partie du conflit. Et pourtant, elle possédait quelque chose qui attirait l'œil.

Quand le dénommé « Monsieur Marius » se pencha sur la jeune fille, la Mort était là aussi. Bien sûr, la Mort est toujours là, partout, toujours, même au cœur de l'émeute, il prend le temps d'assister à chaque décès. À ce moment-là, Guerre elle-même délaissa les combats pour venir contempler cette fille qui n'était pas à elle.  
La belle femme aux cheveux rouges, dressée dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la ruelle, contempla ce triste spectacle resté inaperçu depuis la barricade.

« Restez pas là Mam'zelle, il fait pas sain, lui lança un combattant, indifférent à cette mort.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Cette fois, elle se rendit invisible aux yeux des passants et même, le court temps de s'intéresser à cette fille, à ceux des combattants. Après tout, ils se débrouillaient très bien sans elle pour le carnage : la preuve. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux pour cela. Le temps d'une élégie...  
Et la tuerie ne reprendrait ensuite que de plus belle.


End file.
